Fullmeatl Movie
by Kaiser-Flisc
Summary: el ejercito de Amestris está atravesando una gran crisis económica... ¡no quedan fondos! para conseguir dinero, nuestros personajes más queridos se embarcarán en el gran mundo del cine, para crear una película llena de locuras.
1. Chapter 1

¡Buenas gente! mi primera historia, y espero que no la única, de FMA. espero que os guste tanto como me gusta a mí escrirbirla. alguna queja, declaración de amor, amenazas varias... incluso críticas constructivas y comentarios de aprobación... ¡ya sabéis, todo es bienvenido!

ni los personajes de FMA ni nada que tenga que ver con ellos me pertenece, son propiedad de sus respectivos dueños

¡que lo paséis bien!

* * *

><p>Edward andaba rápidamente por los pasillos del cuartel central, acompañado de su hermano Alphonse:<p>

- ¿para qué nos necesitará esta vez el coronel?- preguntó la armadura

-quien sabe… seguro que para cualquier tontería o capricho suyo… o simplemente porque se aburre… - dijo enfurruñado Ed .Llegaron al despacho de su superior y entraron:

-¿no te han enseñado a llamar a la puerta, acero?- dijo el coronel sin levantar la mirada. Estaba sentado en su escritorio, escribiendo algo, probablemente unos informes:

-¿qué necesitas esta vez?-dijo molesto Edward solo por el simple hecho de tener que estar allí.

-tranquilo, no te enfades… tengo que contarte una noticia importante... podéis sentaros.

- Eso quiere decir que esto va para largo...- bufó Ed poniéndose cómodo en una silla.

- Díganos de que se trata coronel- dijo Al haciendo lo mismo.

- Veamos… el ejército está pasando por un mal momento en lo que a dinero se refiere….y para recaudar fondos el generalísimo a tenido una gran idea… algunos militares participaremos en una película.

Ed estaba muy sorprendido:

- ¿lo dices en serio?

- completamente, y tú participarás en ella

- ¿¡QUEEEEEEEEEE!¡ Ni lo sueñes mechero!

-ejem… no te lo he preguntado canijo… te lo he ordenado

-¡¿A QUIEN LE LLAMAS MICROBIO QUE UNA CAMARA NO SERÍA CAPAZ DE VER?

-yo no he dicho eso idiota…

-pues que sepas que participaré en esa película, y seré el que más aparezca

-"nada, que no escucha."-Pensó para sí mismo Roy-muy bien, el guión ya esta creado, te espero mañana a las diez para los castings

-¿yo también podré participar? – preguntó la armadura

- sí, creo que no será un problema

- ¡bien! ¡Siempre he querido actuar!

-vale, ahora marchaos – dijo Mustang acompañándoles a la puerta. Los dos hermanos salieron a la calle

-¿vas a participar en la película?-le preguntó Al a su hermano

-depende de cómo sea el guión…-dijo Ed- la verdad es que el ejército cada vez hace cosas más raras… además , una película necesita muchos fondos para el material y….¡aghhh! ¡No entiendo a los militares!

-quién sabe cómo será la película…tengo ganas de que llegue mañana

-jajaja, claro, tú quieres actuar ¿verdad?

- sí, me haría mucha ilusión ser actor

-entonces creo que actuaremos los dos… o al menos lo intentaremos, ¿qué te parece?

-¡genial hermanito!

Volvieron al cuartel general y en la entrada vieron a Hughes, y a su lado, una joven rubia de ojos azules color mar con una maleta enorme en la mano:

-hey Al, ¿esa no es…?

- ¡Winry!- gritó Al

La Joven se giró y vio a sus dos amigos, se alegró mucho de verles:

-¡Edward! ¡Alphonse! ¿Cómo estáis?

- genial… pero, ¿qué haces aquí?

- es que como vosotros nunca os pasáis por el pueblo, he decidido venir yo a la ciudad

-pero podrías haber avisado no….- dijo el rubio

-¿acaso lo haces tú cuando vas a Rizenbull?

-no pero….en fin, no importa

-¿hey Ed, tu vas a participar en la peli?-le preguntó Hughes

- no lo sé ¿y tú?

-¡ por supuesto! ¡Es una gran oportunidad de que Elysia-chan vea a su papá en plena acción!

-ya, lo que tu digas….

- ¿qué película es esa?-preguntó Winry

-ah, no, nada especial, es que…

-¡el ejercito va a hacer una película y nosotros vamos a participar!-dijo entusiasmado Al

-b-bueno, no es seguro, antes hay que ver como es todo y…

-¡pues yo también me apunto!-dijo Winry

-¡Winry!- gritó Ed

-¿qué pasa? ¿Acaso los únicos que os podéis divertir sois los militares? Además soy una actriz excepcional. ¡Esta película lanzará mi carrera como actriz Y triunfaré en todo el mundo!

- os emocionáis muy rápido-comentó Ed

- el problema es que tú eres un soso. Dijo Winry golpeándole con un dedo en la frente

-¿qué dices?-dijo Edward

- que no eres un buen actor Ed

-¿eso piensas?

-lo sé

-pues te vas a tragar esas palabras, apareceré en esa película junto a todos los demás, y tú no podrás aparecer porque no eres del ejercito- dijo Ed con una sonrisita malvada y tocando su frente con el dedo

-¡ya veremos quién de los dos es el que aparece, nos vemos mañana en el rodaje!

-¡por supuesto! ¡Y apareceré yo!

Cada uno se marchó por su lado, Ed acompañado por su hermano y Winry por Hughes.

-¿no crees que os habéis pasado?- le dijo el teniente a la chica-no había que empezar una discusión por algo así…

-que va, si no hubiera sido por este numerito el muy idiota jamás se hubiera animado a participar, además, ya dije que soy muy buena actriz…

* * *

><p>¡espero que os haya gustado! si es así me lo hacéis saber, y enseguida estará el segundo capítulo, solo falta una última revisión y... ¡luces, cámara, acción!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

hola gente!

os traigo el siguientet capítulo de Fullmetal movie, dirigida por producciones central, con la guionista Kaiser-Flisc a su servicio!

aquí os dejo el capítulo, espero que os guste, y comentarios de aprobación, desaprovación, críticas constructivas... ya sabéis, los comentarios son la gasolina del motor de mi maginación!

FMA No me pertenece, es propiedad de su dueña

* * *

><p>CAPÍTULO 2 -CASTING Y PREPARATIVOS ANTES DE LA PELÍCULA<p>

Llegó el día de los castings, todos se reunieron en un pabellón del ejército de central. El pabellón era enorme y muy alto, y estaba lleno de decorados, disfraces… y todo tipo de objetos necesarios para hacer una buena película, los actores no eran muchos, tan solo algunos soldados que no tenían nada mejor que hacer, y los hermanos Elric conocían a gran parte de ellos: Armstrong, Hughes, Riza, Havoc, Breda, María Ross, Brosh, Farman, Fuery, Scieszka, y algún otro soldado que no conocían… pero sobre todo había dos personas que sí estaban y a él no le hacía especial gracia: la friki de los automails Winry y el coronel de pega Mustang .

El generalísimo Bradley y el general Hakuro también estaban allí, el generalísimo cogió un megáfono y empezó a hablar:

-¿me escuchan todos bien? ¿Sí? Genial. Para empezar, gracias a todos los que os habéis molestado en venir a ayudar, por ahora, todos vosotros participareis en la película. Ahora me gustaría hablaros un poco sobre el estilo del filme: serán mini-historias, las cuales no tendrán nada que ver la una con la otra. Intentaremos que todos participéis en todas la historias, pero muchas veces eso no será posible. Sobre el guión… os leeréis un pequeño guion antes de salir al escenario… pero vosotros libremente podéis improvisar lo que queráis… ¿habéis entendido?

-¡si señor!-dijeron todos

-bien, gracias

- bueno en total son…1…3…6…16 personas, nosotros en principio no participaremos en muchas historias, pero puede que en alguna si- dijo el general Hakuro-¿alguna pregunta más?

-¿ yo podría meter a mi preciosa hijita en alguna toma?-dijo Hughes-Mira que ricuraaa-le lanzó una foto al Hakuro que le dio de lleno en la cara:

-buenoo….por ahora no es necesario…pero se verá-dijo Hakuro

-¿nos van a pagar?-preguntó Breda

-¡por supuesto que no! Te recuerdo qué esta película es para ganar fondos, todo esto lo hemos logrado gracias a la amabilidad del generalísimo que lo ha comprado con su dinero y tenemos que conseguir muchas ganancias para pagarle su honrada donación

-ok…-dijo apenado

-¿pero porque entonces no puso el dinero directamente para el ejército? Nos podríamos haber ahorrado todo esto-dijo Farman

-ya bueno…-dijo Hakuro pensativo, en eso llevaba razón.

-yo contestaré a eso-dijo King Bradley sonriendo-esta será una buena oportunidad para relajarse, ya que esto será parte del trabajo, de divertirse y de ver hasta dónde lleva la camaradería de los soldados, además, con un poco de suerte ganaremos mucho más de lo invertido. Bien, ¿alguien tiene alguna pregunta más? ¿Nadie? entonces….¡a rodar!

- La primera toma será algo parecido a la historia del fantasma de la opera pero algo modificada y con cambios, los que actuareis en esto seréis….Havoc, Edward Elric y….la señorita Rockbell como principales… luego de relleno estarán Farman, Riza, Fuery, Breda y yo mismo- dijo Bradley. –esta obra se desarrolla en un teatro después de una gran obra, todos vosotros sois los actores y yo el director, y hay un personaje misterioso que está vagando por el teatro… un espectro que vive en el teatro con un montón de oscuros rumores sobre él... Bien, vamos todos a cambiarnos por favor.

Todos se fueron a recibir sus ropas y se cambiaron. Winry se acercó a Ed y le dijo:

-has tenido suerte enano, te han aceptado-le dijo burlona

-enano…-dijo el rubio cerrando los puños con ira-¡te dije que pasaría!

-¡y yo también!¡Así que vamos a tener que cooperar! entonces… ¿qué te parecería hacer las paces?-dijo la chica sonriendo a su amigo dulcemente. Ed se había quedado pasmado ante la sonrisa de su amiga, nunca se había fijado, tal vez porque siempre estaban discutiendo, de lo bonita y brillante que era-¿Ed? ¿Me escuchas?

-¿eh? s-sí, claro…hacer las paces… vale, dejemos la discusión…bueno, vamos a ver los disfraces.

Los dos amigos se fueron a dónde estaba Hakuro preparándolo todo y vieron a Havoc con un pantalón marrón liso, una camisa blanca y una chaqueta a juego con la parte de abajo:

-oye, Havoc, ¿qué tengo que hacer yo?

-pregúntaselo al general, está haciendo de director porque el generalísimo va a actuar

-de acuerdo -le contestó. Los dos chavales se acercaron a Hakuro:

-¿pero todavía estáis así? ¡Vamos cambiaos ya! toma Edward-les dijo el general. A Ed le dio un pantalón de traje y una chaqueta, junto a una camisa blanca, un pañuelo del mismo color, una capa negra por fuera y roja por dentro y una máscara- ¡cámbiate! ¡Rápido, rápido!

-s-si…-dijo desganado al ver la ropa, se quitó la chaqueta negra y la camiseta. Winry vio el automail de Edward, le quedaba perfectamente, el brillo del metal le iba genial con el brillo de esos ojos tan…

-señorita…ven conmigo, vamos a buscar tu vestido

-ehm…ah, sí claro, le acompaño- dijo Winry volviendo al mundo real. Acompaño al general Hakuro a por su ropa, era un vestido largo y pomposo, de un tono verde esmeralda y chica se lo puso enseguida:

-¿qué tal me queda?

-muy bien señorita Rockbell, esta preciosa…- dijo sonriendo el general. Farman, Riza, Fuery y Breda también se habían cambiado ya, los chicos llevaba un pantalón liso con una camisa blanca y la mujer con un vestido muy parecido al de Winry, solo que negro:

-vaya, veo que ya estáis todos…-dijo el generalísimo mientras se unía al grupo. La gente notaba muy raro al generalísimo, seguramente por la ropa que llevaba: un traje de rayas de dos tonos diferentes de gris, camisa blanca, corbata roja, un jersey de pico sin mangas a juego con la corbata y en la cabeza un bombín, en su mano llevaba un bastón negro con el mango dorado-o casi… ¿dónde están el teniente Jean Havoc Y acero?

-perdón generalísimo, aquí estoy –dijo Havoc apareciendo de nadie sabe donde

-¿Y dónde está Ed?-preguntó Fuery

-¡BWAJAJAJAJAJA!¡Ya llegó el fantasma!-dijo alguien desde arriba. De repente la figura de una persona, bastante bajita, por cierto, saltó desde lo alto del edificio y apareció entre la multitud de actores, estaba envuelto en una capa negra con una capucha y una máscara blanca le tapaba la cara

-¡EDWARD! ¡¿QUIERES DEJAR DE HACER EL IDIOTAAAA?-dijo Winry golpeándole con su famosísima llave. Le dio muy fuerte en el centro de la máscara, tan fuerte que consiguió partirla por la mitad, una parte se desprendió de la otra y cayó al suelo, rompiéndose en varios trozos. Entonces la mitad de la cara del alquimista quedó al descubierto, la cual estaba adornada con una herida recién hecha en la frente:

-¡W-Winry! ¡Has roto la máscara, que era de yeso! ¡Y encima me ha dolido! ¡¿Cómo puedes ser tan bruta!

-perdón…es que… ¡además fuiste tú el que salió de la nada dándonos un susto mortal a todos!

-¡pero no era necesario darme un golpe mortal!¡De no ser por la máscara me hubieras partido la cabeza!

-tranquilizaos por favor… la máscara no se ha perdido…incluso creo que esta mejor así-dijo sonriendo Bradley-intentad no discutir tanto, se supone que sois amigos ¿No? vamos a empezar dentro de nada…por favor acompañadme.

Todos siguieron al Generalísimo-director hasta el decorado:

-el cámara será Armstrong, cuento con usted comandante

-¡por supuesto generalísimo, la familia Armstrong siempre ha sido experta en peli…!

-¡venga! ¡Comencemos de una vez!- lo interrumpió Edward, lo cual hizo que el comandante se deprimiese. Cada uno se fue a su puesto, entonces el general grito:

-¡acción!

* * *

><p>espero que os haya gustado!comentad si teneis algo que decir, sois libres de expresar vuestra opinion! el siuiente capítulo está casi listo, pero a lo mejor tardo un poco más ya que se me va a hacer complicado conectarme a internet, pero si saco tiempo me pasaré a dejaroslo<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Buenas gente, he vuelto con otro capítulo!

siento haber tardado, pero he estado fuera y no he tenido ocasión de pasarme por aquí.

os dejo con el misterio del fantasma del teatro central, producida por Amestris S.A.

DISFRUTADLO!

* * *

><p>CAPÍTULO 03- EL FANTASMA DEL TEATRO CENTRAL<p>

***SILENCIO, SE RUEDA***

La historia ocurre en el teatro Central una vez ya ha acabado una obra, los actores están reunidos, junto al director:

-señoras y señores, hoy habéis estado fantásticos, la actuación ha sido genial, seguid así y llegaréis muy lejos-dijo el director Bradley

-gracias señor-dijeron los actores

-¿oye Fuery, nos vamos ya? Se nos va a hacer tarde-le dijo Breda

-sí, vamos

-señorita Winry…hoy ha estado usted genial-le dijo Havoc a la rubia

-gracias…tú también lo has hecho muy bien-le contestó con una enorme sonrisa

-mira…yo…quería decirte algo….

-dime

-tu…me…yo….

De repente un enorme estruendo inundó la sala y empezó a salir mucho humo de todas partes. Se armó un gran estruendo por parte de todos los actores y actrices:

-¡Winry!-gritó Havoc a la chica, pero nadie le contestó. Al de unos segundos el humo había desaparecido, pero también la chica

-¡Winry!¿Dónde estás?-gritaba Havoc preocupado, los demás actores se reunieron en el escenario:

-¿qué fue eso que paso antes?-preguntaba confusa Riza

-nadie lo sabe, ha sido algo muy raro…-contestaba Farman

-lo importante es que ya ha pasado todo-decía aliviado Fuery. Entonces llegó Havoc, estaba muy alterado y su cara se veía preocupada:

-alguno de vosotros ha visto a Winry?

-estaba contigo

-lo sé Farman, pero durante el incidente desapareció, la he buscado por todas parte pero no aparece… voy a preguntarle al director acerca del sospechoso humo que apareció antes… ¿me acompañáis?

Todos se fueron a buscar al director, lo encontraron sentado en su despacho:

-¿qué necesitáis?-dijo sonriente

-señor, hace unos minutos ha ocurrido algo muy extraño…

-si os referís al humo, si ha sido raro, pero ya lo hemos arreglado, fueron unos pequeños problemas técnicos, nada de lo que preocuparse

-y además la señorita Winry ha desaparecido en ese mismo momento…- le dijo Jean Havoc

-bueno…-el director suspiró, de repente la sonrisa desapareció de su rostro- hay algo que no sabéis de este teatro… yo no soy su dueño real, sino el llamado fantasma del teatro Central… antes de que yo fuera director, la familia de ese fantasma compró el teatro…cuando sus padres murieron, el heredó el recinto, pero lo peor fue que murió en unas condiciones espantosas…o al menos eso se dijo a la sociedad…no, lo que se dice que en realidad ocurrió fue que en ese accidente… ese hombre, quedó muy mal parado… se rumorea que perdió un brazo y una pierna, pero sobrevivió…un día, cuando yo ya estaba al mando de este lugar, me llegó una carta suya, diciéndome que estaba vivo y que el teatro era suyo, que yo solo actuaría de mediador entre él y el exterior…y si no lo hacía así me asesinaría despiadadamente, y así ha sido siempre… este hombre deambula por debajo del teatro, en unos pasillos subterráneos… lo más probable es que la señorita haya sido secuestrada… ya que el fantasma ama a las grandes y bellas actrices, y estoy seguro de que habrá visto lo fantástica que ha estado la señorita Winry hoy…

-señor… ¿sabe usted dónde está la entrada a ese lugar?-le cortó el rubio

-ehm… sí… ¿pero por qué lo quieres saber?

-el fantasma ha raptado a Winry, iré a salvarla y si es necesario me enfrentaré a él-dijo decidido

-puede que necesites ayuda- le sugirió Breda

- no, lo haré yo sólo, si fuéramos todos estaríais en peligro….director…enséñeme el lugar por favor… pero sólo a mí, no quiero poner en peligro a mis compañeros.

-está bien, los demás marchaos a vuestra casa, será mejor que no os involucréis

- si señor-todos se vieron obligados a abandonar el edificio, viendo la artimaña utilizada anteriormente por el hombre-fantasma, podía ser peligros incluso estar cerca del teatro. Cuando se aseguraron que estaban solos, cerraron todas las entradas y salidas, para que ninguno pudiera entrar o salir, el director llevó al actor a su despacho de nuevo:

-¿estás seguro de que quieres adentrarte en ese mundo subterráneo? Ese hombre es muy poderoso, tiene poderes que pasan la lógi…

-por supuesto, debo salvar a Winry…además ese hombre lo amenazó con matarlo si no seguía sus órdenes…

-ya, bueno, eso es lo de menos…

-pero no puedo dejar que un canalla, sea lo que sea, haga ese tipo de cosas, y muchos menos dejar a Winry con él

-bueno, entonces, si lo tienes decidido…abriré la puerta

Bradley se fue hacia una puerta detrás de su despacho, abrió los 3 candados que había en ella, era una habitación muy pequeña y completamente oscura. El director King Bradley cogió una linterna y alumbro la sala, en el suelo, había una compuerta con 3 candados, también los abrió, pero la puerta aún no se abría, faltaba algo:

-No se abre…

-lo sé, falta un ingrediente-el director cogió un cuchillo y se hizo una herida en el dedo, hizo un círculo en la puerta con su sangre y en el medio una X y después clavó el cuchillo en el centro. Entonces la puerta se abrió sola -esta es la entrada al hogar del fantasma… por favor ten cuidado

-tranquilo, lo haré… si no he vuelto en una hora, márchese por favor, huya lo más lejos posible o si no ese indeseable lo matará…

-vale…me quedaré aquí hasta entonces-dijo el hombre quitándose su sombre y poniéndolo sobre su escritorio. Havoc bajó por las escaleras y se adentró en aquel mundo subterráneo.

Mientras, Winry se despertaba. Estaba tumbada sobre un banco de piedra, todo a su alrededor era bastante lúgubre, no había ninguna ventana, tan solo un par de cuadros, el suelo y las paredes eran enteramente de piedra y la única luz que había la proporcionaban unas velas en el techo. Era una habitación bastante amplia, en el centro había un piano, y al fondo un trono con alguien en él, también se veían tres puertas:

-¿dónde estoy?-dijo Winry confusa. La persona que se encontraba en el trono alzó la cabeza, y entonces la chica pudo ver el rosto del que se encontraba con ella, sus ojos eran dorados, al igual que su pelo recogido en una coleta, llevaba una máscara que le tapaba la mitad de la cara, el cuerpo lo tenía envuelto en una enorme capa negra:

-veo que se ha despertado ya señorita…-dijo con una sonrisa en su cara. Winry notó algo en esa sonrisa que no le gustaba, pero no le dio importancia

-¿dónde estoy?-repitió la joven

-está en mi guarida, Winry-chan

Entonces ella recordó todo lo ocurrido: estaba hablando con su compañero Jean cuando empezó a salir mucho humo, y se desmayó de repente:

-¿Cómo he llegado hasta aquí?

-te traje yo….me encantan todas tus obras de teatro, las he visto todas…

-genial, gracias, ¿pero qué pinto yo aquí?

-bueno, te he traído aquí para que te quedes conmigo…yo…yo…me gusta mucho tu forma de actuar y…-Edward se empezaba a poner nervioso-"maldición, tengo que decir esa maldita frase…¡venga Ed!¡Solo estas actuando! ¡No es en serio! solo debes decir un simple te amo, porque lo pone en el guión…"-pensaba para sí el rubio

-¡esa no es razón para que me raptes!

-es que…."venga Ed, piensa, piensa algo para no tener que decirlo…¡¿pero que mas me da decirlo?¡ Si yo no siento eso!¿No?"

-¿qué?

-"ah, ¡ya se!"-Ed miró a su amiga con una sonrisa malvada-¿te he dicho qué me gusta tu forma de actuar?

-si me lo has dicho…

-¡pues te he mentido! ¡En realidad odio tu forma de actuar! ¡Por eso voy a librar al mundo de tener que oír tus penosas actuaciones!

Todo el mundo se quedó boquiabierto ante el cambio que le había dado el alquimista a la historia, en especial Winry. Entonces fue cuando Edward empezó a arrepentirse de aquellas palabras:

-¿qué has dicho?-dijo la chica clavando su mirada asesina en su amigo

-estoo…Winry-chan….señorita…. ¿la he dicho que está preciosa hoy?-dijo el fantasma intentado arreglar la situación. Winry sacó de nadie sabe donde una llave inglesa y se la lanzó con toda su rabia a Ed, la cual le dio de lleno en la cara y lo tumbó en el suelo. Se levantó a duras penas, sangrando y ya sin la máscara, ya que el golpe se la había destrozado completamente, la chica agarró a su compañero de la capa y lo levantó, cogió su llave de nuevo y empezó a perseguir a Edward por toda la sala, mientras él le pedía perdón, aunque no le sirviese de nada. De repente una de las puertas se abrió y apareció Havoc, que se quedó mirando la escena con cara de asombro, el chico fantasma, que se había distraído mirando quién había llegado, se pisó la capa que le quedaba larga y cayó al suelo, entonces Winry cogió la llave como si fuera un bate de béisbol, golpeó a Ed como si fuese la pelota y…¡Home Run!Cayó de cabeza en su trono, quedando inconsciente.

-Havoc-san, no le he oído llegar-le dijo la chica sonriendo como si nada hubiera pasado

-Ya…-Havoc aun estaba atónito, al de unos segundos reaccionó:-¡AH!¡ he venido a salvarte de las garras de ese maldito fantasma! ¡Si es necesario me enfrentaré a él!

-no creo que sea necesario- los dos miraron lo que quedaba del fantasma, estaba hecho polvo

-vale…entonces vámonos ya…

Los dos amigos se disponían a marcharse cuando el rubio se levanto medio moribundo:

-hey…vosotros dos… llevadme al exterior…

-¿por qué deberíamos llevarnos a un canijo con capa?

-¡¿a quién llamas microbio invisible? Digo… el caso es que aquí me siento muy sólo…. Además debo pedirle perdón a Bradley…. Por favor perdonadme por todo…

-por supuesto que n…

-está bien-le dijo Havoc

-¿en serio?-dijeron los dos rubios a la vez.

-si, en el fondo pareces ser un buen tipo…me das buenas vibraciones

-gracias….-dijo el chico. Se quitó la capa y se marchó con los otros dos.

Por el camino:

-fantasma….

-no me llames así, que sepas que mi nombre es Edward Elric, te lo digo para qué lo uses

-pues eso, Edward, ¿por qué llevabas la capa y la máscara?

-bueno….cada vez que había una obra nueva en el teatro yo me vestía así para que si alguien me veía no me reconociese y me reservaba un palco entero, ya qué todos piensan qué yo estoy muerto y dirían que soy un fantasma… y odio que la gente me llame así. Hoy estuve viendo vuestra obra y no estuvo mal

-¿y yo qué tal actué?-le dijo la chica sonriendo con su llave en la mano

-m-muy bien señorita….-le contestó temblando

-y sobre ese accidente…-siguió Havoc encendiéndose un cigarro-¿qué paso?

-no lo recuerdo bien…me dijeron que se me había caído el decorado encima….Estuve más de 3 meses en coma, todo me dieron ya por muerto. Pero un día me levanté e instintivamente vine al teatro, y luego fue cuando leí en un periódico que la gente me daba por muerto… el accidente me destrozó el brazo derecho y la pierna izquierda y me pusieron esto-le contestó enseñándoles sus dos automails:

-vaya…así que tienes automails

-¡WOW! ¡Son unos automails estupendos! Ese acabado….esa maestría….¡Seguro que quien te los hizo es un genio!

-buenooo…también se lo tiene muy creído…mirad, ¡allí está la salida!

Los tres salieron de allí y se encontraron con el director:

-bienvenidos, ¡vaya! ¿Qué hace aquí señor Elric?

-digamos qué me he aburrido de estar encerrado aquí…Bradley…. Perdóneme por todo….no tengo excusas por todo lo que le he hecho

-Tranquilo señor, Lo importante es que ha recapacitado

-me gustaría pedirle algo… ¿podría dejarme actuar en sus obras?

-claro, faltaría más, al fin y al cabo eres el dueño de todo esto

-¡genial, muchas gracias! Me quedaré a vivir aquí, pero quiero ver el mundo por fuera

-vale…bueno, como ya está todo arreglado…vámonos ya…mañana nos vemos y te presentaré a tus compañeros-dijo sonriente el director. Ed se fue a su mansión subterránea y los demás a sus casas, pero antes de despedirse:

-Winry… yo quería decirte algo…

-¿sí? "¡ahora me va a decir que me quiere! ¡Yo le tengo que decir que yo también! pero no quiero que él piense que es cierto… ¡¿qué demonios?¡Yo sé que no es verdad y punto! Además ¿Que más me da lo que ese enano piense? ¡Ahhgg! ¿Qué estás pensando Winry? ¿Qué te está pasando?"

-yo…te quiero

-que me quieres….

-si, Winry-chan….

-que me quieres…. ¡pues no se notaba mucho cuando tardaste mil años en llegar a rescatarme!

-pero Winry-chan…-Havoc estaba alucinando con el nuevo cambio que había aparecido en la historia

-¡cállate!-dijo golpeándole con su arma letal-además yo ya amo a alguien…. ¡la mecánica y los automails!

Y así se acaba el misterio del fantasma del teatro Central, el cual nunca existió porque tan solo era un pequeño chico con una mente perversa

-¿¡a quién llamas pequeño maldito narrador!

* * *

><p>ESPERO QUE OS HAYA GUSTADO!<p>

cualquier comentario, duda, queja, reclamación, o incluso comentarios de aprobación, serán bien recibidos!

el siguiente capítulo saldrá en breve

nos vemos!


	4. Chapter 4

holaaa gente!

no, no me perdí en una isla desierta, ni me abducieron los extraterres (todos sabemos que lo extraterrestres nunca se fijaría en una estudiante que escribe Fanfics de poca monta como yo XDD), Simplemente tuve un pequeño gran problema con mi pc y... creo que con eso ya me entendéis XD

bueno, después de un par de idas de cabeza... decir que aquí os traigo el cuarto capítulo de la película en la que debuta nuestro alquimista-actor-enano favorito, producida por Bradley Studios ,entre otros.

recordar que los personaje de FMA no me pertenecen, con propiedad de Arakawa, entre otros

y sin nada más que decir... (espera... creo recordad que antes había algo más... ah sí! ¡DEJADME REVIEWS! vale cualquier cosa que queráis aportar, tanto ideas, críticas, abucheos varios, incluso halagos, declaraciones de amor... ¡no discriminamos a ninguno!)...¡disfrutad!

* * *

><p>CAPÍTULO 4-FINAL DE UN FANTASMA, COMIENZO DE OTRO<p>

-¡juajajajajajaja! Genial-dijo el generalísimo sin parar de reír- veo que andáis bien de imaginación

-g-gracias generalísimo- dijo Havoc algo cabizbajo después de ser rechazado

-he sestado perfecta ¿verdad? ¡soy la mejor actriz del mundo!-gritó Winry triunfal

- …Seguro….-dijo Ed poniéndose hielo en la cara-Director, yo no voy a poder actuar más, he sufrido un accidente laboral, por no decir agresión

-vamos, no me digas que un pequeño golpe va a poder con el "gran" alquimista de acero…bueno, un gran golpe para el pequeño alquimista, mejor dicho….-le dijo Mustang

-cállate ya, ¡mechero gastado! ¿Tú nunca has recibido un golpe por parte de la mortífera llave del infierno, verdad?

-¿…de dónde has sacado ese nombre…?-le dijo el coronel

-venga chicos, comportaos….-dijo Bradley-la siguiente historieta será algo terrorífico… ¡Todo el mundo atento!

Todos los actores se pusieron alrededor de su jefe:

-bueno, pues como todavía no lo tenemos todo preparado, podéis marcharos, volved mañana, El general y yo nos encargaremos de la siguiente escena.

Todos fueron abandonando el recinto:

-preparado para el papel de mañana, ¿alquimista fantasma?-le preguntó Mustang

-más que tú seguro

-no creo, yo no cambiaría el guión, por… digamos un "capricho"

-¿qué dices?

-¿no es evidente?- los ojos de Mustang lo decían todo y su sonrisilla lo afirmaba, el coronel sospechaba algo

-¿e-el que? Yo tan solo le di un giro p-para mantener el interés- dijo el rubio intentando disimularlo

-ya, solo espero que mañana no actúes también, no me gustaría ver otra escenita de cobarde

-¡ ¿qué dices?

-nada, tranquilo, nada que tú no sepas

-"pues sí, el coronel sospecha algo, tengo que tener cuidado" pensó para si Ed:-tengo que irme, tus tonterías me han retrasado

-yo también me voy, tengo mucho que hacer… hasta mañana, acero

Edward paseaba por las calles de central, solo, ya que Alphonse se había ido con Winry arrastrado por Hughes para ver a su hijita. Edward pensaba, tenía la mente llena de cosas:

"me han dejado solo, ese maldito Hughes…. Aunque, hacía mucho que no estaba solo, es más, he tenido gente siempre apoyándome a mi lado, la abuela, Winry, incluso el coronel…. pero cuando murió ella también los tenía cerca y por dentro me sentía solo .…"

En ese momento empezó a llover, pero al joven parecía no importarle, las fría gotas de agua caían sobre su cuerpo, pero él seguía pensativo y los fantasmas del pasado comenzaron a atormentarle, recordó sus días en Riesenburg y a su madre, pero sobre todo le recordó a él, que no se digno ni a aparecer en el funeral…. Y empezó a hervirle la sangre.

"ese imbécil…Te odio, van Hohenheim, si algún día te encuentro, juro que te haré pagar todo lo que nos has hecho sufrir. Conseguiré recuperar el cuerpo de Al, ¡aunque me lleve toda la vida y me tenga que enfrentar al mundo entero, y luego te buscaremos y te daremos una patada por cada día que nos has hecho pasarlo mal!"

Sacó su reloj de plata, eran las 7 de la tarde ¿cuánto tiempo se había estado paseando por las calles de la ciudad sin un rumbo fijo? Quién sabe. Cerró su reloj y empezó a mirarlo, pensando otra vez he intentado descubrir lo que significaba ser un alquimista nacional:

"mucha gente nos llama perros del ejército….otros armas humanas…. Y la minoría nos trata como personas normales o como un bien para la sociedad… para pocos alquimistas que no están bajo el mandato de Bradley somos unos genios, pero para muchos simplemente alquimistas que han vendido su arte al ejército… odio este reloj, es la correa que une al perro a su amo, y la mayoría solo se convierten en perros por el cobijo que les puede ofrecer el amo…. ¿Por qué me he convertido en esto yo?... No ha sido por poder ni riquezas… ha sido porque teniendo al ejército como amo sería más fácil recuperar lo que perdí por jugar y morder a la mano de hierro que me da el poder de la alquimia…"

-¡Edward Elric!-de repente, el chico oyó una voz que le llamaba. Era tan potente que le sacó de todos sus pensamientos como se rompe un espejo .Se dio la vuelta y se chocó contra un armario de la marca Armstrong:

-¡comandante! Me ha asustado.

-Edward Elric, ¿qué haces tú solo? ¿Y tú hermano? ¿Y tú amiga?

-me han dejado solo, se han ido a ver a la hija de Hughes

-ah, ya, la pequeña hija de Hughes-san

-si…. Comandante… ¿puedo preguntarle algo?

-claro Edward-san

-¿por qué se hizo usted alquimista?

-bueno, en la familia Armstrong siempre se ha heredado la técnica secreta de la alquimia. Mi padre me la enseñó a mí y yo se la enseñaré a mis hijos

-¿y porque entró en el ejército?

-por la misma razón. En mi familia todas las generaciones han llegado a ser generales, y claro, hay que seguir la tradición

-pero usted no es la clase de hombre al que le gusta la lucha

- me gusta defender a las personas, ese debería ser el motivo por el que existieran los alquimistas nacionales y no por ganar privilegios…

-pienso lo mismo

-Edward Elric, protege a los tuyos, ese es tu objetivo. Proteger a los demás es el mío, pero tú debes conseguir tu objetivo y dejar ese reloj, lo único que conseguirá es hacerte daño.

-pero usted también puede dejarlo.

-ya abandoné en una ocasión… me alisté para proteger a la gente, y un día olvide mis ideales y me limité a obedecer, aunque supiera que no era lo correcto. Ahora sé que no debo abandonar nunca ¡si lo hago no sería digno de llamarme Alex Luis Armstrong! ¡Prométeme que si consigues tu objetivo dejaras de ser alquimista nacional!

-claro, Comandante

-bien, ahora vamos a buscar a tus amigos. No está bien que andes por ahí solo teniendo a tu gente tan cerca de ti.

Edward fue a la casa de Hughes:

-hola Edward-le dijo Gracia abriéndole la puerta-mi marido y tus amigos han llegado hace tiempo, pasa.

Gracia llevó a Ed al salón, donde estaban todos:

-¡Ed! ¿Por qué has tardo tanto? Dijiste que vendrías en cuanto acabases con el coronel, y se han pasado por lo menos dos o tres horas….

-"vaya, me he pasado un buen rato vagando por la ciudad"-pensó-bueno, me he distraído hablando con el comandante Armstrong…

-¡papá! ¡Este es El mini-hermanito Edward!- dijo Elysia, la hija del teniente coronel

-¡¿cómo me has llamado, canija?

Una bala le pasó por encima de su antena dorada a Edward:

-Ed, ten cuidado con lo que le dices a mi queridísima hijita-dijo Hughes con su pistola en la mano y con cara de psicópata

-c-claro, señor Hughes –dijo Ed asustado-e-esto… creo que es hora de qué nos vayamos ¿no Al?

-¡pero todavía es prontoooo!

-el generalísimo nos ha dicho que hay que ir de madrugada temprano, así que yo me voy a dormir pronto, ya son casi las ocho y hasta el hotel tardamos un rato, y quiero cenar.

-valee…

-eres un holgazán Ed

-¿qué?

-que eres un holgazán

-¡ ¿cómo que holgazán ?

-¡¿te vas a ir a dormir ya! ¡Por favor, eres peor que un abuelo!

-¡no! El problema es que soy responsable y quiero estar bien despierto para cuando me toqué levantarme, al contrario que tú, que estarás como un zombi con ojeras

-¡¿qué has dicho enano de jardín! ¡Cómo vuelvas a decirme algo así te haré tragar la caja de herramientas entera si hace falta! Además, tampoco te pongas tan chulo, ya que aunque te pases todo el día durmiendo aun tendrías sueño…

-¡¿q-qué me has llamado?¿¡Y qué sabrás tú! ¡Estoy harto, me voy!

-¡hermano!

Los dos hermanos se fueron de la casa de lo Hughes:

-¿porqué siempre acabáis igual?-dijo Hughes

-agh… si es que al final siempre consigue hacer que me enfade…creo que también me voy al… h-hotel…

-¿qué te pasa?

-señor Hughes…. ¿Me puedo quedar a dormir aquí?

-claro… estás demasiado enfadada con Edward ¿no? Pero esa no es la solución…

-si…bueno…. No…Digamos que…. él tiene la llave de mi habitación, todavía no me la ha dado….

-¡bieeeeeen! ¡Hermanita Winry se queda a dormir!-exclamó felizmente la niña pequeña después de que su padre le comunicase la noticia, junto a una avergonzada Winry.

* * *

><p>¿os gusto? pues ya sabéis, vuestro reviews son mi salairo (ya que todavía no he encontrado ningún patrocinador para la peli... XD)<p>

y nada, agradecer a Midori Mitzuki 2 por su review ( ¡qué ilusión que se me recuerde!) que me ha devuelto las ganas de continuar con esto después de la lucha que tuve con mi querido disco duro...

¡nos vemos pronto!


End file.
